von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Expedition des Herzogs von Braunschweig Oels (1809)
Vorjährige Expedition des Herzogs von Braunschweig Oels. :Ueber jene Expedition ist bekanntlich zu London eine Schrift unter dem Titel erschienen: An account of the operations of the Corps under the Duke of Brunswick from the time of its formation in Bohemia to its Embarkation for England; eine Schrift, die uns selbst noch nicht zu Gesichte gekommen ist, aus welcher wir aber in Englischen Papieren folgende historische Auszüge finden: Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Hamburg in der Hoffmannschen Buchhandlung. Jahrgang 1811. "Beym Anfange des Kriegs zwischen Frankreich und Oesterreich gelang es dem [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog von Braunschweig Oels]] nach einigen Unterhandlungen in [[Wien]] eine Convention abzuschließen, zu Folge welcher derselbe als Deutscher Reichs-Fürst, auf eigene Kosten ein Corps von 2000 Mann stellte; dagegen ihm alle Zusicherungen als Alliirter gegeben wurden; man bot ihm einen Grad in der [[K. K. Oesterreichischen Armee]] an; doch dies lehnte der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] ab, um die ihm zugesicherte Unabhängigkeit zu behaupten, und sich keiner Verantwortlichkeit auszusetzen; da es dessen Absicht besonders war, sich mit seinem Corps nach Nord-Deutschland zu begeben, wenn es die Umstände daselbst erlaubten. Die Errichtung des Corps nahm den [[1809#April.|1sten April 1809]] den Anfang, und zufolge der mit dem K. K. Oesterreichischen Hofe abgeschlossenen Convention wurden die Oerter Nahod und Braunau in [[Böhmen]] zur Formation für dessen Truppen bewilligt: da selbige hart an der Schlesisch-Preußischen Grenze lagen, und sich dort im lande sehr viele nicht angestellte Soldaten befanden, die aus Mangel an Unterhalt Lust zur Anstellung haben konnten, und dadurch in kurzer Zeit ein zum Kriege geübtes Corps gebildet seyn würde; so war die Wahl dieser Orte zweckmäßig. Doch diese Hoffnung scheiterte, da das K. Preuß. Gouvernement in [[Schlesien]], bey seiner Neutralität Hindernisse in den Weg legte. Um die Formation nicht aufzuhalten, war es nöthig die [[Kantonierung|Cantonnirungen]] des Corps so schnell als möglich zu verändern; das K. K. Oesterreichische Gouvernement gestattete daher, daß dieses Corps an die Sachsische Grenze, vom [[Riesen-Gebirge]] bis an die [[Elbe]] verlegt würde, und daher die Oerter: [[Frýdlant v Čechách|Friedland]], [[Neustadt in Sachsen|Neustadt]], Grottau, Gabel, [[Zwickau]] und [[Rumburk|Rumburg]] belegt werden konnten. Diese Postirung sollte daher theils zum Avertissement dienen, wenn sich der Feind der Böhmischen Grenze von Seite der Lausnitz näherte; als auch die Truppen im Feld-Dienst üben; und endlich das Corps durch Rekruten zu vermehren. Während diese Vorkehrungen getroffen werden sollten, traf die Nachricht ein, daß von [[Głogów|Glogau]] ein Sächsisches Corps im Marsch nach der [[Lausitz|Lausnitz]] sey, und da zugleich in Erfahrung gebracht wurde, daß der [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Obrist Thielemann]] bey [[Dresden]] 3000 Mann gesammelt habe, so schien dies die Erwartung zu bestärken, daß von Sächsischer Seite gegen die Böhmische Grenze etwas unternommen werden sollte. Kaum war der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] in seine [[Kantonierung|Cantonnirungen]] eingerückt, so fiel das bey [[Dresden]] gesammelte Sächsische Corps bey Peterwalde in Böhmen ein, und drängte den K. K. Oesterreichischen leichten Cordon zurück, wobey 10 Husaren des Herzogs, die dorthin detaschirt waren, gefangen wurden. Bekanntlich zog sich der Feind gleich wieder zurück. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] ließ [[Zittau]], die erste an Böhmischen Grenze in der Lausnitz gelegene Stadt besetzen, da hier sowohl die Wege von Gabel als von Grottau und mehrere andere Straßen zusammen stießen, und [[Bautzen]] durch Patrouillen beobachtet wurde, wodurch sich der Feind nun nicht der Böhmischen Grenze nähern konnte, ohne bemerkt zu werden. [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Thielmann]] hatte das Project entworfen, das Corps des Herzogs zu überfallen, und auf diesem Wege die Formation desselben zu hindern, jedoch ward dessen Absicht vereitelt. Nach der Affaire von Peterwalde waren die Sachsen nach [[Pirna]] zurückmarschirt, hatten einen Theil des Corps dort über die [[Elbe]] gesetzt, und marschirten auf [[Rumburk|Rumburg]]. Der dort von dem Corps des Herzogs auf Commando stehende Offizier zog sich zurück. Auf Anzeige desselben ins Hauptquartier wurden nach [[Zwickau]] ein Bataillon und 2 Kanonen zur Verstarkung des Postens von [[Rumburk|Rumburg]] geschickt; jedoch hatte sich der Feind bereits zurückgezogen und gieng nun auf [[Zittau]] los. Der dort auf Commando stehende Offizier erhielt daher den bestimmten Befehl, sich auf der Straße nach Grottau zurück zu ziehen, wo er seine Verstärkung finden würde; jedoch die Nachlässigkeit desselben ging so weit, daß er keine Vorposten ausgesetzt hatte. Der Feind überfiel ihn zu Mittag, die Husaren hatten nicht Zeit zu Pferde zu kommen, und wurden mit Ausnahme des Offiziers gefangen genommen. [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Thielmann]] über diesen militairischen Erfolg erfreuet, überließ sein Commando dem Genuß der Ruhe, wurde aber durch einen Theil des Corps des Herzogs gestört, welcher die [[Zittau|Stadt Zittau]] in der Nacht angrif, und den Feind mit bedeutendem Verlust aus der Stadt vertrieb. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] wurde um diese Zeit vom [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]] eingeladen, sich mit den Braunschweigischen Truppen an ihn anzuschließen; und gemeinschaftlich in [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsen]] zu operiren. Diese Vereinigung geschah den 10ten Juny bey Dippoldswalde, und um den Feind irre zu führen, wurde am nemlichen Tage ein starkes Detaschement über Peterswalde nach [[Pirna]] geschickt. Der [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Obrist Thielmann]] zog sein etwa 3000 Mann starkes Corps in und um [[Dresden]] zusammen. Allein schon am 10ten Juny Abends verließ er die Stadt, und zog sich über Wilsdruf nach [[Altenburg]] zurück. Den 11ten Juny des Abends rückte das vereinigte Corps in [[Dresden]] ein; der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] blieb aus Vorsicht mit seinem Corps in der Vorstadt; der Feind kehrte auch bald gegen [[Dresden]] zurück, setzte sich etwa 1½ Stunden vor der Stadt, und grif unsre Vorposten an. Mit Tagesanbruch zog der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] seine Truppen zusammen, erhielt eine Verstärkung von 300 Mann Oesterr. Uhlanen und 150 Tyroler Jägern, und rückte der feindlichen Stellung entgegen. Das Gefecht nahm Morgens um 5 Uhr seinen Anfang, und der Feind ward am Ende auf der Straße gegen Wilsdruf zurückgeworfen. Das Gefecht hatte von Morgens 5 Uhr bis Nachmittags 2 Uhr gedauert; von beyden Seiten wurde mit der größten Erbitterung gefochten. Der [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]] kam gegen Abend mit einem Theil seines Armee-Corps an; jedoch wollte derselbe nicht für die fernere Verfolgung des Feindes stimmen, sondern ging, weil er unter dem Befehl des General-Gouverneurs von Böhmen, Grafen Reisch stand, welcher sich in [[Prag]] aufhielt, den andern Morgen mit seinen Truppen nach [[Dresden]] zurück. Graf Reisch leitete von [[Prag]] aus die Operationen des Corps des Generals am Ende. Ihm war es daher besonders Pflicht, sowohl die Gränzen Böhmens zu vertheidigen, als dafür zu sorgen, daß die Festungen mit Truppen zur Vertheidigung hinlänglich versehen wären. Aus diesen Gründen war dem [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]] nur conditionel das Vorrücken nach [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsen]] aufgegeben und ihm besonders aufgetragen worden, sich keinem Echec auszusetzen. Aus diesen Gründen konnte noch wollte der [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]] weiter vorrücken, ehe er nicht neue Instructionen aus Prag erhalten hatte. Daß des [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzogs]] Vorstellungen daher keinen Eingang fanden, den Feind, welcher in Eile seinen Rückzug nach [[Leipzig]] fortsetzte, zu verfolgen; ihn außer Stand zu setzen, die in [[Weißenfels]] angefangene Recrutirung zu stöhren, und die Vereinigung der Westphälischen Truppen mit den Sächsischen zu verhindern, liegt nun deutlich am Tage. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] brach unter diesen Umständen den 14ten Juny nach [[Meißen|Meissen]] auf, und [[Kantonierung|cantonnirte]] in der dortigen Gegend. Sowohl in [[Meißen|Meissen]] als in [[Dresden]] wurde ein Werbe-Depot etablirt, um das Corps so viel als möglich zu verstärken; die Werbung hatte ziemlichen Fortgang, und das Corps mochte in dieser Zeit gegen 1200 Mann angewachsen seyn. ----- [[Bild:PanoramaMeissenMarkt1809 BNW.jpg|700px|Biblioteka Narodowa w Warszawie.]] ----- Der [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]] erhielt endlich von [[Prag]] die Erlaubniß, mit dem Corps nach [[Leipzig]] zu rücken. Am 19ten des Abends wurde aus der [[Kantonierung|Cantonnirung]] von [[Meißen|Meissen]] aufgebrochen, und am 22sten stieß die Avantgarde bey Seistersheim zuerst auf den Feind, der von [[Leipzig]] aus dem combinirten Corps entgegen gerückt war. Es engagirte sich sogleich ein lebhaftes Gefecht; der Feind zog sich nach [[Leipzig]] und dann nach [[Lützen]] zurück. Das Corps des Herzogs bivouakirte vor Lindau, und das des [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|Generals Am Ende]] hinter [[Leipzig]]. Man beschloß nun am 23sten wieder anzugreifen, zu welchem Zweck der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] sich an diesem Tage schon sehr früh in Marsch setzte und nach [[Lützen]] marschirte. Der Feind war jedoch schon bis [[Weißenfels]] zurückgegangen, und hatte die Saalbrücke sehr stark besetzt und verbarricadirt. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] ließ seine Truppen einige Augenblicke Halt machen, um das Corps des Generals Am Ende zu erwarten, und in Verbindung mit demselben, entweder den Feind auf der Stelle anzugreifen, oder bey [[Merseburg]] die [[Saale]] passiren, und von dort aus die feindliche Stellung beim Angriff zu umgehen. Der [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General am Ende]], der zu keiner von diesen Bewegungen zu überreden war, kehrte ohne weiteres Bedenken mit seinem Corps nach [[Leipzig]] zurück, und der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] allein viel zu schwach, sah sich ebenfalls genöthigt nach Lindau zurückzugehen. Der Feind, der in der Nacht vom 23sten bis zum 24sten Juny durch das Westphälische Corps des Generals d'Albignac verstärkt worden war, rückte nunmehr über [[Lützen]] wieder vor. Sobald der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] diese Nachricht erhalten hatte, stellte er sein Corps hinter die [[Weiße Elster|Elster]] bey Lindau auf, und ließ die Brücken über die [[Weiße Elster|Elster]] abbrechen. Der [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]] wurde jetzt abermals zur Cooporation aufgefordert, allein am 24sten Abends kam die Anzeige von ihm, er werde sich mit seinem Corps nach [[Dresden]] zurückziehen. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] sah sich also zum zweytenmal in die Nothwendigkeit versetzt, sein Vorhaben aufgeben zu müssen, und dem Corps des Generals Am Ende zu folgen. Am 25sten wurde der Marsch bis Hubertsburg, am 26sten bis Stauchwitz fortgesetzt, wo Se. Durchlaucht das Vergnügen hatten, den würdigen und ausgezeichneten [[Michael von Kienmayer|General von Kienmaier]], der das General-Commando über sämmtliche Truppen in [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsen]] und [[Fränkischer Reichskreis|Franken]] erhalten hatte, anzutreffen. Diese neue Anordnung gab dem Zustande der Dinge gleich eine andere Wendung. Die Absicht des Feldmarschall-Lieutenants war, das Corps des General Radewojewich, welches bis dahin in der Obermain-Gegend gestanden hatte, mit den in [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsen]] befindlichen Truppen, in eine nähere Verbindung zu setzen; es wurde zu diesem Zwecke am 27sten Juny in 4 Abtheilungen aufgebrochen; eine derselben ging nach [[Meißen]], um die Elbbrücke, und die Defileen von Zehren zu besetzen; eine andere nach [[Dresden]], um die dort zurückgebliebene Garnison zu verstärken. Die Bestimmung für beyde Abtheilungen war, sich, im Fall der Feind mit Nachdruck gegen diese Punkte operiren möchte, nach Böhmen, und wenn es die Umstände wollten, nach [[Theresienstadt]] zurückzuziehen. Die 3te und 4te Abtheilung, welche das Corps des Herzogs, und die Arriere-Garde für das ganze bildete, giengen auf Nossen. Als sich das Corps in Marsch gesetzt hatte, erhielt der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] durch ausgeschickte Kundschafter die zuverläßige Nachricht, daß der Feind von [[Leipzig]] aufgebrochen, und schon über [[Colditz]] nach Waldheim vorgerückt sey, wodurch er höchst wahrscheinlich unsere Vereinigung mit dem Corps des Generals Radewojewich verhindern wollte. Der Marsch nach Nossen wurde jedoch fortgesetzt, ohne vom Feinde beunruhigt zu werden; als aber der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] die Defileen dieses Städtchens passirt war, und sich auf die Anhöhen von Kloster-Zellen gesetzt hatte, ließen sich feindliche Patrouillen bey Ober-Marbach (welches längst unserer Fronte lag) sehen, und plänkerten gegen unsere Feldwachen. Die Truppen wurden nun zum Gefecht aufgestellt. Das Defilee von Ober-Marbach, welches längst unserer Fronte hinlief, und das Dorf selbst, wurden stark mit Jägern besetzt. Die Artillerie bekam ihr Emplacement oberhalb des Dorfes, und die Cavallerie auf der linken Flanke auf dem Plateau des Berges, um sich nach allen Seiten hin bewegen, und um den beym Defilee etwa durchbrechenden Feind mit Nachdruck zurückwerfen zu können. Der [[Karl Friedrich am Ende|General Am Ende]], der die 3te Colonne führte, besetzte die Höhen von Nossen. Ungefähr gegen 2 Uhr Nachmittags eröffnete der Feind das Gefecht mit einer Kanonade, welche von unsrer Artillerie gut beantwortet wurde. Eine große feindliche Tirailleur-Linie umgab die Fronte unserer Stellung, und während man uns hier zu beschäftigen suchte, zog sich der größte Theil der feindlichen Cavallerie und Infanterie nach seinem rechten Flügel hinauf, um unsere linke Flanke zu umgehen, und mit überlegener Macht anzugreifen. Doch blieb dieses ohne Erfolg. Das Gefecht dauerte bis 10 Uhr Abends. Der Feind zog sich hinter Ober-Marbach zurück. Der Marsch gegen [[Fränkischer Reichskreis|Franken]] konnte nunmehr ohne weitere Verhinderung fortgesetzt werden. Die dazu bestimmten Truppen brachen den 28sten Juny aus der Gegend von Nossen auf, und nahmen ihre Richtung über Heinichen nach [[Frankenberg (Eder)|Frankenberg]]. Am [[1809#Juli.|3ten July]] kamen sie in der Gegend von [[Plauen]] an. Da der [[Michael von Kienmayer|Feldmarschall-Lieutenant von Kienmaier]] die Meldung erhielt, daß ein feindliches Corps 10 bis 12000 Mann stark, gegen ihn in Anmarsch sey, so wurden die verschiedenen Corps zusammen gezogen. Zu diesem Ende brach der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] den 7ten July Nachmittags von [[Plauen]] auf, marschirte bis [[Hoff]], ging am 8ten früh nach Münchberg, vereinigte sich dort mit den Oesterreichern, und ging über [[Treffen von Gefrees|Gefreß]] dem andringenden Feinde entgegen. Der General Radiwojewich hatte sich aus der Gegend von Berneck bis gegen [[Treffen von Gefrees|Gefreß]] zurückziehen müssen. Die gesammte Stärke der vereinigten Truppen belief sich nunmehr auf 9000 Mann. Der Feind war in einer sehr vortheilhaften Stellung hinter den Defileen von Boeseneck in Schlachtordnung aufgestellt. Dem ungeachtet wurde der Angriff beschlossen. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] commandirte den rechten, der General Rodiwojewich den linken Flügel und [[Michael von Kienmayer|Kienmaier]] das Centrum. Nach einem hitzigen Gefecht zog sich der Feind bis Berneck zurück. Es war bis dahin Nacht geworden, und unsere Truppen, die seit Nachmittags 4 Uhr des vorhergehenden Tages ununterbrochen marschirt, und sich nun wieder von 2 bis Abends 9 Uhr mit der größten Anstrengung geschlagen hatten, waren zu erschöpft, als daß er möglich gewesen wäre, noch an diesem Tage den Feind zu verfolgen. Eine ungewöhnliche Sonnenhitze, die einem fürchterlichen Gewitter voranging, hatte besonders zur Entkräftung und Ermüdung der Soldaten beygetragen. Sie war so drückend, daß von den schwarzen Jägern mehrere todt zur Erde fielen. Das Resultat des Gefechts war, daß wir aufs neue zum Besitze der [[Fürstentum Bayreuth|Provinz Bayreuth]] und eines beträchtlichen Theils von [[Fränkischer Reichskreis|Franken]] gelangten, und jetzt den andringenden Westphalen, Holländern und Sachsen, die 11 bis 12000 Mann stark seyn mochten, und 50 Kanonen bey sich hatten, entgegen gehen konnten. Es fiel aber bekanntlich mit selbigen nichts Entscheidendes vor. Der [[Michael von Kienmayer|F. M. von Kienmayer]] blieb bis zur nähern Entscheidung der Dinge bey [[Plauen]] stehn, um sich nach allen Richtungen schnell hin bewegen zu können. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] besetzte mit seinem Corps [[Schleiz]] und die umliegende Gegend, und schickte die bey sich habenden Oesterreicher zum Hauptcorps nach [[Plauen]] zurück. Die Nachrichten von dem Ausgang einer [[Schlacht von Wagram|Schlacht bey der Donau]] sollten unsere fernern Schritte bestimmen; allein nur zu bald bekamen wir Kunde von der verlornen Schlacht und dem Abschluß des [[Waffenstillstandes]] zwischen Oesterreich und Frankreich, vermöge dessen [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsen]] ebenfalls geräumt werden sollte. Auch ließ die bey dem Waffenstillstande abgeschlossene Convention auf eine friedliche Annäherung zwischen beyden Mächten schliessen. Zufolge dieses Tractats sollte [[Fürstentum Bayreuth|Bayreuth]] und [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsen]] sogleich von unsere Truppen geräumt werden, und wir sollten unsern Truppen als Demarcations-Linie an den Gränzen Böhmens aufstellen. Dieser Befehl! war aus dem Kayserl. Hauptquartier des [[Karl von Österreich-Teschen|Erzherzogs Carl]], Generalissimus, zufolge eines Berichts des General-Gouverneurs von Böhmen, F. M. L. Grafen von Reisch und des Burggrafen Reischach veranlaßt worden, welche den früher erwähnten Einfall des [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Obersten Thielmann]] mit 300 Pferden nach der Gegend von Commetau in solchen Farben abgebildet hatten, als wenn der Feind schon vor der Thoren [[Prag]]s sey, und alles verlohren wäre: daß daher der Generalissimus einem solchen Bericht Glauben beymessen mußte, ist sehr begreiflich, und der Befehl zur Räumung [[Königreich Sachsen|Sachsens]], ist als eine natürliche Folge zu betrachten. Dem Corps des Herzogs blieben unter diesen Umständen nur widrige Aussichten; indem dasselbe nach Böhmen zurückmarschirte, war der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] genöthigt, sein Unabhängigkeit aufzugeben; derselbe hätte alle Subsistence vom Oesterreichischen Hofe annehmen müssen, und im Fall eines Friedens wäre dessen Kostenaufwand für das Corps vergeblich gewesen: Dem [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] kam hier seine früher ihm zugesicherte Unabhängigkeit zu statten. Die Nachricht der Landung einer bedeutenden [[Expedition der Engländer gegen Cuxhaven (1809)|Engl. Expedition zu Cuxhaven]] traf ein; was konnte für den [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] erwünschter seyn? (Bekanntlich war jene Nachricht falsch und übertrieben.) Unter diesen Umständen war es nothwendig Zeit zu gewinnen, um dem Corps Ruhe zu geben, um auch die entfernten Commandos und neu organisirten Truppen an sich zu ziehen. In dieser Rücksicht machte der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] 2 Märsche rückwärts, gieng den 21sten nach [[Greiz|Greitz]] und den 22sten nach [[Zwickau]], wodurch sich der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] auf die Straße nach Cometau setzte, und die, welche über [[Leipzig]] nach [[Halle]] führt, gewann. Dieses alles hatte den Anschein, der Marsch sey zum Rückzuge nach Böhmen angeordnet. Mehrere Tage blieb das Corps bey [[Zwickau]] stehen, um die verschiedenen Depots an sich zu ziehen, welches auch am 23sten July geschah. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] bemühte sich, genaue Nachricht über die Begebenheiten der feindlichen Corps und deren Anordnungen zu erhalten, um seine fernern Operationen darnach einrichten zu können. Der [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Oberst Thielemann]] marschirte mit den Sachsen gegen [[Dresden]]; die Holländer unter Gratien standen bey [[Erfurt]]; [[Jérôme Bonaparte|König Hieronymus]] war mit einem heil seines Corps nach der [[Weser]], oder zur Expedition gegen die gelandeten Englischen Truppen nach [[Expedition der Engländer gegen Cuxhaven (1809)|Cuxhaven]] marschirt seyn. Durch diese günstige Umstände fand sich der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] um so mehr bewogen, seinen Vorsatz nach Nord-Deutschland zu marschiren, auszuführen, indem im übelsten Fall nur partielle Gefechte statt finden konnten, besonders dann, wenn die [[Landung der K. Engl. Truppen]] wirklich statt gehabt hätte. Der 24ste July wurde zum Abmarsch bestimmt, und so verschwiegen, wie derselbe seine Absicht auch für das Corps gehalten hatte, so blieb es ihm nicht verborgen, daß ein großer Theil der Offiziere unzufrieden sey; daher war es nothwendig, sich von den Gesinnungen der Offiziere zu überzeugen. Nachdem sich daher das Corps in Marsch gesetzt, ließ der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] selbiges aufmarschiren, und berief sämmtliche Offiziere; nachdem diese versammelt waren, das dessen Anrede: : ''"Sie wissen, meine Herren, den Zweck der Formation des Corps: es ist ihnen bekannt, daß besonders die Absicht damit verbunden gewesen, nach Nord-Deutschland zu marschiren. Das Vertrauen, welches sie mir bis jetzt geschenkt, hat alle meine Schritte belohnt. Doch jezt soll bey der [[Kaiserlich Oesterr. Armee]] mit unsern Feinden ein [[Waffenstillstand]] abgeschlossen seyn; ob das Corps darunter begriffen, ist unbestimmt. Zufolge der mit dem Kaiserl. Oesterr. Hofe abgeschlossenen Convention, bei Errichtung des Corps, ist dessen Unabhängigkeit vorbehalten; diese giebt daher Gelegenheit, um davon Gebrauch zu machen, und daher soll selbiges nach Nord-Deutschland aufbrechen: durch diesen Marsch können vielleicht die glücklichsten Ereignisse für die [[Königl. Oesterr. Armee]] herbei geführt werden. Sind die Engländer gelandet, wie es heißt, so werden wir Gelegenheit finden, uns mit ihnen zu vereinigen; ist dieß nicht, so finden sich gewiß Mittel, auf einem andern Weg unsern Zweck zu erreichen."'' : ''"Ueberzeugt, daß Sie, meine Herren, von dem wahren Gefühl der Ehre geleitet sind, hege ich zwar kein Bedenken, daß Sie mir gerne folgen werden; doch ist es möglich, daß einige unter Ihnen noch andere Pflichten zu erfüllen haben, und ich kann daher nicht unterlassen, Sie auf die vielfältigen Hindernisse aufmerksam zu machen, welche ein kluger Feind uns in den Weg legen kann; jedoch hoffe ich, daß Sie mit Vergnügen den Weg folgen werden, den ich Sie zu führen gedenke."'' Es entstand ein allgemeines Gemurmel, und ein gewisser Otte nahm das Wort nun, im Namen seiner Cammeraden, um Entlassung des Dienstes anzutragen; das Erstaunen des [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzogs]] war um so größer, da alle Offiziere der Cavallerie, nur 10 der jungen ausgenommen, um den Abschied anhielten; der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] ließ sie, und 4 Jäger-Offiziere, welche gleichfalls diese Gesinnung hegten, gehen; allein das Betragen derselben war um so bedenklicher, da sie sich beeiferten, durch ihre Wachtmeister und Unteroffiziere die Husaren verführen zu lassen. Dies war vielleicht die größte Verlegenheit, in welcher der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] sich je befunden; seine Absicht des Abmarsches hatte er entdeckt und mußte daher dieselbe ausführen; hier mußten schnell Maaßregeln ergriffen werden, um nicht das Ganze zu vereiteln. Die Offiziere wurden daher von den Truppen entfernt und das Corps in Marsch gesetzt. Nachdem man ungefähr 2 Stunden marschirt hatte, ließ der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] halten, und hielt dem Corps eine ähnliche Anrede, welche besonders darin bestand, die Bewegungsgründe anzugeben, warum ihre Offiziere sie verlassen hätten. Ein allgemeiner Ruf: ''"Wir bleiben beim Herzog, es mag auch gehen wie es will!"'' war die Antwort. Da aber dem [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] sehr daran gelegen seyn mußte, genau zu wissen, wie die Stimmung der Leute sey, so wurden sie nochmals einzeln gefragt, und dann fanden sich manche, die abzugehen wünschten. An deren Stelle wurden von den 300 Recruten, welche ohne Montur dem Corps folgten, einrangirt, und diesen die Kleidungsstücke der Abgehenden gegeben. Auf diese Weise wurde die Absicht der abgehenden Offiziere vereitelt, alle Subjecte, die dem [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] nicht ergeben waren, wurden entfernt und er war überzeugt, nun ein ihm ergebenes Corps zu haben. Der Marsch ging nach diesem Ereignisse auf [[Altenburg]]; den 25sten über [[Borna]] auf [[Leipzig]]. Dort hatte sich ein Sächsisches Cavallerie-Commando von ungefähr 400 Mann versammelt, welches in der Nacht angegriffen und vertrieben wurde. In [[Leipzig]] war man nicht wenig erstaunt, das Corps des Herzogs zu sehen; da selbiges nach allen Berichten, als nicht mehr bestehend verkündigt worden war. Die Zeit war zu kurz, um von dieser Stadt den Nutzen ziehen zu können, den sie wohl gewährt hätte; da es immer möglich war, daß sich Truppen zur Verfolgung des Corps von [[Dresden]] in Marsch gesetzt hätten; daher wurde den nemlichen Nachmittag noch bis [[Halle]] marschirt. Das Corps traf dort spät in der Nacht ein, und es wurde für rathsam gehalten, dem Corps ruhe zu geben, weil der Uebergang der [[Saale]] gewonnen war, welcher späterhin vielleicht hätte streitig gemacht werden können, wodurch die Sachsen aus Activität gesetzt wurden; da es nicht wahrscheinlich war, daß nach der Misstimmung, welche zwischen dem [[Johann Adolf von Thielmann|Obristen Thielemann]] und den übrigen Generalen herrschte, ersterer unaufgefordert die Gränzen des Saalkreises betreten würde. Den 26sten July gegen Abend setzte sich das Corps vor [[Halle]] wieder in Marsch und marschirte auf [[Eisleben]]; die Hitze machte es nothwendig, daß die Nacht zum Marsche gebraucht wurde und der Tag immer zur Ruhe. Das Corps setzte sich am 28sten wieder in Marsch nach [[Quedlinburg]], und verblieb hier nur so lange als es zur Erholung nöthig hatte. Damit das unternehmen des [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzogs]] gelingen möge, war es nöthig, nach mehrern Gegenden Patrouillen zu schicken, welche nicht sowohl Nachrichten einbringen mußten, als vielmehr zum Zweck hatten, den wahren Marsch des [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzogs]] vor dem Feinde zu verbergen, in dieser Absicht war eine starke Patrouille von [[Halle]] nach [[Magdeburg]] geschickt, welche den Anmarsch des Corps verbreiten sollte, jedoch bei Cönnern über die [[Saale]] gehen, und so bey [[Quedlinburg]] wieder zum Corps gehen, und so bey [[Quedlinburg]] wieder zum Corps stoßen sollte; ein anderes war nach der Gegend von [[Merseburg]] geschickt; hiedurch liefen die sichern Nachrichten ein, daß auf den Flanken des Corps kein Feind sey, daß aber das 5te Westphälische Infanterieregiment auf den Anmarsch des [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzogs]] von [[Magdeburg]] aufgebrochen sey, um sich mit dem [[Jean-Jacques Reubell|General Reubel]], welcher aus der Gegend von [[Bremen]] anrückte, zu vereinigen; es war daher nothwendig, das Regiment anzugreifen, welches gegen Mittag in [[Treffen von Halberstadt|Halberstadt]] eingetroffen war. Sobald das Corps sich etwas erholt hatte, wurde der Marsch nach [[Treffen von Halberstadt|Halberstadt]] angetreten. Alle Nachrichten stimmten darin überein, daß der Feind auf den Angriff nicht vorbereitet sey; daher unser Marsch so schnell als möglich fortgesetzt wurde. Wir kamen bis hart an die Thore, ohne vom Feinde etwas zu sehen. Aber plötzlich schien es, als wollte derselbe sich nachdrücklich zur Wehr stellen; es marschirten einige Compagnien vor dem Thore auf, die sich aber nach einem heftigen Feuer zurückzogen und da der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] die Truppen in der Stadt nicht im Rücken lassen konnte, so entschloß er sich zum Angriff. Es war 6 Uhr Abends, als das Gefecht seinen Anfang nahm. Die Hauptattake ging auf das Nasleber Thor; alle übrigen wurden nur observirt, nemlich das Thor nach Magdeburg, Blankenburg und Braunschweig; wir fanden einen sehr ernstlichen Widerstand, indem der Feind mit kleinem Gewehr von den nahgelegenen Häusern am Thor und von den Thürmen über den verschiedenen Thoren, so nachdrücklich feuerte, daß der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] sehr bald einsah, daß hier mit ernsten Maaßregeln zu Werk gegangen werden müße. Die Thore mußten daher gesprengt werden, und so wurde beym Nasleber Thor der Anfang gemacht; einige Schüsse aus Haubitzen in die Stadt und aufs Thor öffneten das von der Seite nach [[Quedlinburg]], das nach Blankenburg und Braunschweig ward durch die Bravour der Truppen genommen, die Leute schlichen sich an die Thore, und da es an Achsen fehlte, so wurden sie abgebrannt; die Contenance und Entschlossenheit der Leute war ausgezeichnet, indem sie während des kleinen Gewehrfeuers doch bis an die Stadtthore drangen, Feuer anlegten und sich so den Eingang bahnten; allein es fanden sich am Thore neue Hindernisse, welche durch die Entschlossenheit des jezt beim Corps angestellten Obristlieutenants Schrader gehoben wurden; dieser war ins Nasleber Thor mit einem Theile der Cavallerie gedrungen, und griff von inwendig den am Thore nach Blankenburg stehenden Feind an; machte einen Theil der feindlichen Truppen mit ihren Anführern zu Gefangenen, und zwang diese die Wagen, Balken und andere Hindernisse aus dem Wege zu räumen. Jedoch focht der Feind mit großer Hartnäckigkeit; derselbe hatte sich zum Theil in die Häuser der Stadt geworfen, und so mußte jede Straße mit den Waffen in den Hand erobert werden: die Standhaftigkeit und Kühnheit unserer Soldaten überwand alle Hindernisse. Am langsten hielten sich 400 Mann am Thor nach Magdeburg, bis ihnen angekündigt ward, daß wer sich nicht gleich ergäbe, ohne Nachsicht niedergemacht werden sollte; zu diesem Zweck fuhren einige Kanonen mit Kartätschen geladen, in die Straßen, wodurch sich alles gefangen gab. Bei der sehr beträchtlichen Anzahl der Gefangenen, die wir machten, hatten wir den Schmerz, unter mehreren Offizieren die geblieben sind, auch den Major von Skriver zählen zu müssen. Den 29sten des Morgens war zwar diese Affaire erst geendigt; doch da keine Zeit zu verlieren war, so setzte sich der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] nach [[Braunschweig]] in Marsch, und kam den 29sten Abends bei Hessen an; den 3ten des Abends um 10 Uhr, rückte das Corps in [[Braunschweig]] ein, und da bereits Nachrichten einliefen, daß sich Patrouillen des Feindes bey Ohof hatten sehen lassen, so ward am Petri Thor bivouakirt; alle Thore wurden geschlossen und so ward die Nacht zugebracht. ----- [[Bild:SceneBraunschweigAug1809 BNW.jpg|700px|Biblioteka Narodowa w Warszawie.]] ----- Die ausgeschickten Patrouillen bestätigten diese Nachricht, mit dem Zusatze, daß der [[Jean-Jacques Reubell|General Reubel]] von [[Celle|Zelle]] her im Anmarsch sey, doch über seine eigentliche Starke war nichts Näheres einzuziehen; allein den 1sten August, nachdem wir kaum unsern Truppen einige Erholung gegeben hatten, kam von den Vorposten den Meldung, daß der [[Jean-Jacques Reubell|General Reubel]] mit einem starken Corps über Ohof im Anmarsch sey; dieser war von der ihm früher befohlenen Expedition gegen die Engländer zurückberufen, und sollte sich dem Corps des Herzogs mit aller Kraft entgegensetzen. Die Lage des [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzogs]] war sehr critisch; ihm war bekannt, daß der [[Pierre Guillaume Gratien|General Gratien]] von [[Erfurt]] aufgebrochen sey und ihm mit den Sachsen und Holländern über [[Halberstadt]] auf dem Fuße folgte; es kam daher darauf an, dem ersten sich herannähernden Feinde entgegen zu gehen, und so sich auf die eine oder andere Art Luft zu machen. Sobald der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] die Nachricht von dem Annähern des Corps des [[Jean-Jacques Reubell|Generals Reubel]] erfuhr, so setzte er sich sogleich in Marsch, unbekannt mit der wahren Stärke des Feindes; doch war es nöthig ein solches Terrain zu wählen, wodurch unser Corps einer überlegenen Macht widerstehen konnte: zu diesem Zwecke sollte das [[Treffen von Ölper|Dorf Oelpern]] vor der Fronte bleiben, aus diesem Dorfe mußte der Feind debouschiren, und dies konnte er nicht unter unsern Augen thun; unsere Jäger waren hinter den Hecken und in den Graben vertheilt, ein anderer Theil blieb zur Reserve, und die Cavallerie mußte die linke Flanke decken, um den Weg nach [[Hannover]] zu beobachten; unsere rechte Flanke war durch das Abbrechen der Brücke bei Feltenhof, und des dort sehr morastigen Terrains bis an die [[Oker|Ocker]] gedeckt. Alle Brücken an den Stadtthoren [[Braunschweig]]s waren abgebrochen und hinlänglich stark besetzt, um den anrückenden Feind aufhalten zu können. Das Feuer des kleinen Gewehrs ward so wie das der Kanonen, von beiden Seiten lebhaft unterhalten; der Feind vertheidigte das [[Treffen von Ölper|Dorf Oelpern]] mit vieler Hartnäckigkeit. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] stellte sich an die Spitze des Angriffs und es ward ihm bey dieser Gelegenheit ein Pferd unterm Leibe erschossen. Vorzüglich schien der Feind seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den linken Flügel dieses Corps gerichtet zu haben. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] ertheilte daher den Befehl nicht zu weit vorzugehen und mit den Truppen in dieser concentrirten Stellung zu bleiben, um dadurch dem Feinde stets die Spitze bieten zu können. Der Feind ward jedesmal zurück genöthigt, wenn er aus dem [[Treffen von Ölper|Dorfe Oelpern]] debouchiren wollte, und so machte die Nacht dieser Affaire ein Ende. Doch schien dieses Gefecht nicht entscheidend genug gewesen zu seyn, und da man nun mit Gewißheit wußte, daß das Corps des Generals Reuben, 5 bis 6000 Mann stark sey, so war es wahrscheinlich, daß das Gefecht den andern Tag wieder seinen Anfang nehmen würde. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] wollte daher einen Ueberfall auf das [[Treffen von Ölper|Dorf Oelpern]] machen, und bestimmte hiezu das in Braunschweig zurückgebliebene Detaschement von 300 Mann; doch dies wurde verhindert, da man auf den Vorposten, die hart vor [[Treffen von Ölper|Oelpern]] standen, die größte innere Ruhe bemerkte, und auch die ziemlich zuverlässige Nachricht einlief, der Feind zöge ab. Dieser Nacht vom 1sten auf den 2ten August sollte aber auch dazu dienen, ihm neue Erfahrungen über Menschen zu geben; ein Theil der Offiziere, besonders Compagnie-Chefs, kamen zum [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzoge]] mit dem Vorschlage zu capituliren, indem sie keinen Ausweg mehr sähen, sie riethen Sr. Durchlaucht, sich für seine Person in Sicherheit zu setzen, während der auf ihn folgende Offizier in der Anciennität im Corps die Capitulation abschließen sollte; daß sie nicht ihre Existenz ferner aufs Spiel stellen wollten, und um ihre Entlassung antrugen. Da es nur hier darauf ankam, Zeit zu gewinnen und strenge Maaßregeln nicht gebraucht werden konnten, so war es nöthig, diesen Leuten etwas beruhigendes zu sagen, und der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] vertröstete dieselben bis auf den andern Morgen, wo, wenn die Nachrichten über den Feind eingegangen wären, diese oder jene Maaßregeln noch immer zu ergreifen seyn würden. Ungeachtet der Feind sich nach Ohof zurückgezogen hatte, und wir durch unsere Patrouillen gleichfalls erfuhren, daß der Feind im vollen Rückzuge sey, so fanden sich dennoch 16 Offiziere, welche von einer solchen Furcht durchdrungen waren, daß sie um ihre Entlassung anhielten; da der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] keine Zeit zu verlieren hatte, so konnte er dieselben nicht zur Verantwortung und Strafe ziehen. Der [[Pierre Guillaume Gratien|General Gratien]] war bereits mit der Avantgarde bei [[Wolfenbüttel]]; [[Jean-Jacques Reubell|Reubel]] konnte auch einen falschen Rückzug gemacht haben, und den [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] irre leiten wollen: es blieb ihm zwar der Weg nach [[Kassel|Cassel]] und dem [[Harz]] auf, auch konnte derselbe sich durch die [[Altmark]] über die [[Elbe]] ziehen; da jedoch die sehr zuverlässige Nachricht eintraf, daß zu Elsfleth und Brack im [[Oldenburgischen]] hinlängliche Schiffe bereit lägen, und vielleicht Englischer Seits mit einigen 100 Mann eine Landung zur Deckung unserer Einschiffung gemacht werden konnte; so zog der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] den Marsch an die Seeküste vor, um sich nach England einzuschiffen. Zu diesem Ende wurde eine starke Patrouille nach der Gegend von Ohof vorgeschickt, den Feind zu observiren, und sich links auf den Weg nach [[Peine]] zum Corps zu begeben; eine andere Patrouille wurde nach [[Wolfenbüttel]] geschickt, bestimmte Nachricht vom Feinde einzuholen. Das Corps selbst schlug aber den Weg über [[Peine]], Burgdorf nach [[Hannover]] ein. Der Feind hatte einen ziemlichen Verlust bey der [[Treffen von Ölper|Affaire]] vom vorhergehenden Tage gehabt, und hatte sich, wie wir erfuhren, entschlossen, bey Schwölper über die [[Oker|Ocker]] zu gehen, [[Braunschweig]] anzugreifen, um sich mit den Holländern in Verbindung zu setzen. Durch diese Maaßregeln die der Feind traf, konnten wir unsern Marsch ungestört fortsetzen, und so trafen wir den 2ten August der Abends bey Burgdorf ein; von wo aus wir die feindliche [[Tross|Bagage]] hätten ergreifen können, die einige Meilen davon auf der Straße nach [[Celle|Zelle]] seyn sollte; allein unsere Pferde und Menschen, zu sehr ermüdet, bedurften der Ruhe, und so setzte sich das Corps noch vor Anbruch des Tages wieder in Marsch nach [[Hannover]]. Dort sprengten wir das Gerücht aus, daß im Fall die Engländer nicht gelandet wären, das Corps auf [[Kassel|Cassel]] marschiren würde. Unsere Zeit war zu kurz, auch hier von allen was sich uns darbot, den Nutzen zu ziehen, den wir in ruhigen Zeiten hätten erhalten können; daher das Corps denselben Tag noch nach Neustadt am Rübenberge marschirte. Den 4ten marschirte das Corps nach [[Nienburg]], und traf in der Nacht zu [[Hoya]] ein; es wurde an allen diesen Orten bivouakirt, um jederzeit dem Feinde sie Spitze bieten zu können, um demselben durch Abbrechung der Brücken, Hindernisse in den Weg zu legen. Bey [[Hoya]] war man kaum mit Abbrechung der Weserbrücke fertig, als die Avantgarde des Reubelschen Corps eintraf, die auf dem Wege von [[Verden]] anmarschirt kam. Den 5ten August gieng der Marsch nach dem Amte Syke. Hier erfuhr der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]], daß der Feind bereits in [[Hoya]] sey, und die Zeit was deshalb so abgemessen, daß jede Verzögerung die nachtheiligsten Folgen fürs Corps haben konnten. Sich aus dieser Verlegenheit zu ziehen, blieb dem [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] nur das Mittel, die Aufmerksamkeit des Feindes irre zu leiten, und zu diesem Zwecke entschloß sich derselbe den Obristlieutenant Korfes mit 40 Pferden und 150 schwarzen Jägern nebst 2 reitenden Kanonen nach [[Bremen]] zu detaschiren; daselbst sollte sich das Commando für die Avantgarde des Corps ausgeben, alle mögliche Ausschreibungen machen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Feindes allein nach diesem Punkte zu leiten. Dies Detaschement sollte den andern Tag entweder auch nach Elsfleth kommen, oder auf einem andern Wege sich Schiffe zu verschaffen suchen. Das Corps selbst ließ [[Bremen]] rechts, und marschirte auf [[Delmenhorst]]; es wurden so viel Wagen als möglich herbeygeschaft, und so wurde noch vor anbrechender Nacht [[Delmenhorst]] gewonnen; die dort sehr coupirte Gegend bot unserm Corps die Gelegenheit, sich im Fall eines Angriffes vortheilhaft vertheidigen zu können. Den 6ten August des Morgens wurde das Corps über die Hude gesetzt, wodurch dem Feinde, im Fall er uns noch rasch verfolgte, nur der Weg nach [[Oldenburg]] aufblieb, wir aber einen ganzen Tag Marsch gewonnen hatten. Während dies beim Hauptcorps vorgieng, war das Detaschement in [[Bremen]] sehr beschaftigt, den ihm gegebenen Auftrag zu erfüllen, dessen Lage nicht weniger kritisch war, da selbiges die Nachricht erhielt, der [[Pierre Guillaume Gratien|General Gratien]] wolle des Abends um 10 Uhr in [[Bremen]] eintreffen. So unwahrscheinlich dies Gerücht auch war, so bestätigten doch aufgefangene Briefe diese Nachricht, und es wurden daher alle Vorsichts-Maaßregeln angewandt. Doch die Folge zeigte, daß dieses nur ein ausgesprengtes Gerücht gewesen, und dieses Detaschement setzte sich den 6ten Nachmittags in Marsch nach [[Delmenhorst]]; allein es hatte kaum eine Meile marschirt, als von der Avantgarde dem Obrist-Lieutenant Korfes gemeldet wurde, der Feind zeige sich; es kam wirklich zum kleinen Gewehrfeuer, und einige wohlangebrachte Kanonenschüsse machten den Feind stutzend. Diesen Zeitpunkt brachte der Obristlieutenant Korfes, um mit seinem Detaschement einen Weg rechts durch die Orte, einen kleinen Fluß, zu nehmen; dieses glückte so gut, daß der Feind von allem Verfolgen abstand. Auch würden die Husaren, wenn selbige nicht aus Unvorsichtigkeit sich von den schwarzen Jägern getrennt hätten, diesen Marsch haben mit verfolgen können; so aber schifte sich der Obrist-Lieutenant Korfes mit den Jägern gleich jenseits ein, und stieß bey [[Helgoland]] wieder zum Corps. Das Corps war den 7ten bey Elsfleth, [[Brake]], und andern Dörfern in der Gegend eingeschifft worden, und wenn ein jeder hätte das Seinige thun wollen, so wäre nichts vom Corps gefangen worden; allein so liefen 2 Schiffe nach [[Bremerlehe]] vor Anker, die von den Dänen und [[Douanen]] gefangen wurden: alle diese Schiffe waren ohne Ballast, da sie seit langer Zeit aus aller Thätigkeit gewesen, und es mußten strenge Maaßregeln genommen werden, um die Schiffe mit Matrosen zu bemannen, und zum Wegschiffen in Stand zu setzen. Doch waren alle unsere Schiffe den 7ten Aug. bey Fedderwahren, und das Amerikanischen Schiff worauf der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] war, konnte die übrigen Fahrzeuge an diesem Tage nicht einholen; da er sich nicht eher hatte einschiffen wollen, bis das ganze Corps eingeschifft sey: von [[Bremerlehe]] geschahen einige 40 Schüsse auf das Schiff, worauf sich der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] befand, sogar verfolgte das Geschütz längs der Küste dieses Schiff. Den 8ten August des Abends traf der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] bey uns ein, und wir sahen eine Englische Flottille in der Ferne: Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] hatte nemlich schon von Elsfleth einen Offizier mit der Nachricht nach [[Helgoland]] geschickt, daß wir beim einschiffen beschäftigt wären, und [[Lord George Stuart]] kam, unsere Truppen an Bord seiner Schiffe zu nehmen, wenn es erforderlich sey, und um uns auch sonst alle Unterstützung zu ertheilen. Der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] ging mit seinem General-Staab an Bord der Königl. Brigg Mosquido, die Truppen aber blieben größtentheils bei [[Helgoland]] auf ihren Schiffen. Der 10te August verstrich größtentheils mit den Anstalten zu der Fahrt nach England. Den 11ten ging diese Fahrt sehr schnell; wir kamen bald in die Nähe der Holländischen Küsten. Den 14ten trafen wir im Hummerfluß ein, der [[Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)|Herzog]] stieg bey Grimbsby ans Land, reisete nach London, und die Truppen blieben am Bord, und kamen nach der [[Isle of Wight|Insel Wight]], wo sie bey [[Cowes]] ausgeschifft und in der Folge nach der [[Insel Guernsey]] versetzt wurden." ----- [[Bild:SceneBraunschweigOelsElsfleth1809.jpg|700px]] ----- Quellen.